Cause, Xs and SnowBarry
by xKc
Summary: When Cicada shows up and causes a tragedy, Nora must reverse time until she sets everything back on the right path. But time manipulation... Well, that's tricky. And sometimes, not everything works out how you had planned it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! As the tittle might suggest, this is my version of the episode 'Cause and Xs', just with an additional dose of snowbarry.**

**Sooo, i was planning on going to sleep one night but my brain apparently had a different idea. It was just like "Okay listen, i know you want to sleep right now but you know what would be a better idea? Snowbarry! Come on, get up." So yeah, that's how this happened. **_**Stupid snowbarry obsessed brain, i already have enough prompts to work on! Shoo! **_

**Anyways, long note. UGH! Sorry. I'll leave you to read now. Enjoy. :D**

* * *

The team was led to the cortex by an alarm going off. "Proximity alarm is going off at the starchives." Iris informed everyone.

"Wait, starchives? They're real?" Nora asked visibly confused.

"Yeah, why?" Cisco asked in return.

"Well, i've heard of these before. "The secret storage of the flash" people used to call it but everyone thought it was just a myth. Even if it was real, nobody knew where it was, and even if you knew, you would have a really hard time getting inside. People used to say it was like Fort Knox but worse." She explained.

As she was doing this, Cisco pulled up the security footage. "Uh, guys? We have a problem." Everyone looked over to the monitor to see that it was Cicada, he seemed to be looking for something.

"Okay. Cait, suit up. I'm going to need backup." Barry immediately said and she gave a brief nod before going to change. Iris looked a little annoyed, she never really liked it when Barry gave orders since she was the leader of the team but most of the time she kept this to herself.

"Schway, i'll finally get to see the starchives." Nora exclaimed with a little jump.

She was about to star walking out but Barry stopped her. "You're not going anywhere, young lady. You are still injured and you promised Caitlin you would rest."

"But dad..." She tried to argue but was cut off by Barry again. "No buts, you're staying here and that's final." Before she could protest further Barry was flashing over to his suit and out of the room.

Barry went to look for Caitlin to go and take care of Cicada and he found her in Cisco's workshop. She was still changing and therefore was still in her underwear, Barry instantly turned around. "Sorry."

She let out a light chuckle. "It's okay. I'm sorry, i can't change as fast as you." In the meantime she was struggling with her new suit.

"Do you...eh, do you need some help?" Barry offered with a crazy blush on his face.

"Ugh, yes please. I don't know why Cisco insisted on this being so hard to get into." In less then a second she was surrounded by the speedster lightning she was all too familiar with and she was changed.

Barry chuckled as he remembered something and Caitlin was curious. "What? Did you sneak another peek, Mr. Allen?"

Barry laughed as he remembered that part. "No, i did not. Like i said Dr. Snow, i wouldn't be much of a hero if i did. But i was however thinking back to that night as well, when i saved you from that oh _so_ evil dress."

This made Caitlin laugh, she remembered that night like it was yesterday. It was probably one of her favorite moments with Barry. "You're unbelievable, you know that right? And a tease as well."

Barry swiftly swooped her up, she let out a little quiet squeal that Barry adored. "Only with you, Dr. Snow." He winked making her blush even harder then she was already and they sped off.

Nora overheard part of the conversation from the hallway but didn't think much of it. _"They're good friends. Friends do this kind of stuff." _She thought.

The pair arrived at the starchives and soon enough found Cicada. Barry was fighting him up close while Caitlin was trying to isolate his dagger from afar.

She was looking around for ways to get it from him but in that moment that she was distracted, Cicada launched his dagger towards her. Barry instantly reacts and speeds in front of it, making it his him instead, right in the heart.

Back in the cortex, everyone noticed his vitals suddenly dropping. "Barry? Barry, are you okay?" Iris asked repeatedly but each time, no response. Nora immediately sped off.

Caitlin shot a few ice dagger towards Cicada and on hits his shoulder resulting in him pulling his dagger back and flying off again. She kneels down to Barry who is bleeding out of the floor. "Why did you do that?" She asked him.

He took a few breaths before finally being able to speak up. "Because i love you." He replied. This was obviously heard over the comms resulting in Cisco spitting his drink all over the consoles. "I knew it!" He yelled to which Iris gave him her death stare, the same one he would receive when he would bring up getting Barry back from the speedforce last year.

Caitlin was speechless at his statement. She was thinking about all those years where she kept her feelings for him buried since he was still going after Iris. Never in her wildest dreams could she imagine him actually feeling the same about her especially since he was already married.

"I would throw myself in front of that dagger again and again _and again _if that meant keeping you safe. I love you, Cait." He took her hand as he took his last breath.

Nora was silently watching the events unfold from the sidelines. She didn't know what to think or what to do so she just ran.

* * *

She didn't know where she was going and she closed her eyes and the next thing she knew she was back in the lounge, with the alarm going off.

She rushed to the cortex and was met with the sight of Barry still being very much alive. "Proximity alarm is going off at the starchives." Iris said again. _"Did i reverse time?" _She was thinking to herself. She was thinking about what her father had said right before he died, what would she do? _"Okay, he probably only said that because he was dying, he was probably confused, that's all."_

Barry and Caitlin made their way over again but this time Nora was right behind them. As Cicada threw his dagger Nora made sure to move Caitlin, resulting in the dagger flying right by them. "Wow, thank you." Caitlin said. What they didn't know however was that the dagger was coming back around.

Again, Barry speed right into it's path to save her. Cicada flew off again and Nora was standing there in shock, listening to Barry repeat those same words again.

Nora ran off to try and reverse time once more and she found herself back in the lounge.

She entered the cortex again. _"Why? Why can't i fix this."_ She thought, panicking slightly.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Barry speaking. "Okay. Cait, suit up. I'm going to..." He was cut off by Nora. "Dad, i'll go with you. I've always wanted to see the starchives." She noticed that Barry was about to protest but by that time she already flashed out.

Caitlin move over to Barry and whispered. "Does she not like me or something?" Barry put his hand on her shoulder and gives her a sincere look. "Of course not. She adores you, we all do." He whispered back. Nora was still at the door to the hallway and couldn't help but notice what had happened.

Barry and Nora made their way to the starchives and started battling Cicada. It didn't take long for them to notice that it wasn't going too well. Nora then noticed a breach opening in front of her and none other then Caitlin stepped through. "What are you doing here?" She pretty much yelled.

"Well, it looked like you could use a hand." Caitlin said, a little surprised by her tone.

In that time Cicada threw his again and like the last time, Barry lunged himself in front of Caitlin.

This time Nora didn't even wait until he said that he loved her.

* * *

This happened over and over and over again and each time Nora ran back. Every time she tried, no matter _what_ she tried, the outcome was the same. Every single time, Barry would sacrifice himself for the woman he loved. In all the times she went back she also discovered that Cicada didn't actually want to steal anything, he was just setting a trap so he could kill Caitlin but each time it would result in Barry's death instead.

Over the course of time however, Nora was starting to pick up on Barry's love for Caitlin. The small touches here and there, his tone whenever he spoke to her, the look in his eyes whenever she was in sight. It was starting to become very clear to her.

Nora was panicking completely at this point. _"What if i can't fix this?"_

"Nora?" Barry called for her as she entered the cortex but she didn't reply, she was too busy thinking about what she could do. "Nora?" He said again, louder this time.

She snapped out of her thoughts again. "Hmm? Yes? What?"

"You've been reversing time, haven't you?" He wasn't sure at first but he could feel whenever another speedster manipulated time, eventually realizing what she was doing.

She didn't know what to say, everyone was looking at her as if she just committed a crime and was being interrogated so instead she just quietly nodded. "Why?" Was all that was heard from Iris.

She sighed. "It's because of the alert that's about to go off. Cicada it going to attack the starchives, he doesn't actually want anything. It's a trap, he only wants to kill Caitlin.

"Then we just won't show up, it's that simple." Caitlin interrupted. Again Nora noticed how Barry's facial expression changed when she spoke.

"No, i've already tried that. You _always_ end up there one way or another and each time he tries to kill you." She explained only to be cut off by Sherloque this time. "You say hat he _tries_ to kill her, therefore implying that he doesn't succeed. Or are we missing something?"

"That's because every time, dad sacrifices himself to save her." Nora said and as the words left her mouth everyone's eyes went wide.

Everyone was silent until Barry decided to speak up. "How many time has this happened?"

"Fifty-two times." Nora said. "And every single time it ends up with you dying and telling Caitlin that..." She stopped herself from saying what would happen but it was already too late. "Tell her what?" Barry asked and she didn't reply. "Nora?" He asked again.

_"_That... that you love her_."_

* * *

**I've got about 6 more chapters of this story already written and a few more that i still have to do. Unfortunately i don't know when i will write those as i have a lot to do in the coming weeks. So i thought i'd just release what i already had.**

**Anyways, i hope you liked it so far. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is then. CHAPTER 2! Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

_"That... that you love her."_ Nora finally admitted resulting in Cisco spitting his drink all over the consoles again and Iris turning her head towards Barry faster then he could run. "What?" She immediately yelled. "Barry, is that true?"

Barry watched as Nora sped out the room, she didn't want to be here for this since this was essentially her fault. Barry didn't say anything and just stood there. He would be lying if he said that it wasn't.

Cisco went up to Sherloque. "Okay, you're new around here. This is one of those moments when you clear the room, come on." He whispered to him while gently pushing him along.

Iris picked up on Barry's silence, only confirming what she already knew. "That says enough." She said angrily and started making her way to the door.

"Iris." Barry tried to call for her only for her to turn around, tears in her eyes. "Don't bother Barry, we're done."

Barry was now left alone in the cortex with Caitlin, neither wanting to say anything or meet each other's gaze and neither being able to make themselves leave.

Finally Barry found the courage to speak up. "Cait, we need to talk, somewhere private."

"I don't know Barry, i mean..." She sighed and couldn't finish what she was saying. Barry knew what she was about to say. They were both afraid that whatever they would say would ruin their friendship.

"Please?" Was all that Barry could say.

The way he sounded and was giving her his best puppy dog eyes, she couldn't possibly refuse. "Okay."

He took her to the time vault. He stepped over to the plinth and ran his hand across it. "Gideon, lock down the time vault."

"Certainly, Mr. Allen. Do you wish to enable to power dampener as well?" The AI responded.

He didn't really see the point in it. "No, that's all. Thank you Gideon."

Now Barry finally turned to Caitlin who seemed to be watching him intently. "Listen Cait, i'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Instead of being angry she seemed quite relaxed to Barry's surprise. "It's okay. I. Just. Wh-Why did you never tell me?"

"Because i was scared that you didn't feel the same way and i didn't want to ruin everything." There was a little moment of silence and in that moment he thought that it was now or never. "I mean, _do_ you feel the same way?"

He was looking away, not daring to meet her gaze and when he didn't get an answer he thought he ruined everything. He was about to just run off when she took his hand prompting him to look up. She was smiling and nodding while a few tears of joy made their way down her cheeks, slowly turning into tiny ice crystals.

Barry's heart was about to explode, was this really happening? He pulled her in for a hug. "God, i wish i knew, i'm so stupid. Why did you never say anything?"

"Same reason as you and with everything that happened with Frost and with you and Iris. You seemed happy and i didn't want to be in the way off that, all i wanted was just that you would be happy." She replied accompanied by a few muffled sobs.

"I'm so sorry, Cait. I should have told you a long time ago." He gently pulled away and wiped away her tears. "I love you."

It ment so much to her to finally hear that coming from him. It was as if she waited for this day for centuries. "I love you too." She happily replied and before she knew what she was the doing she kissed him.

Barry didn't seem to mind and gladly reciprocated until he felt a slight tingle. As much as he didn't want to, he broke the kiss, much to Caitlin's confusion. "I should have enabled the power dampener." He quietly mumbled.

Taking a few steps back he finally spoke up louder. "I know you're here, Nora."

Nora slowed down so they could see her. "I'm sorry, i didn't mean to drop in, i just... you two are just... i'm sorry."

"It's okay." Barry simply replied calmly.

Nora was a little surprised by this. "So... you're not mad?"

Barry chuckled and put his arm around Caitlin's waist, pulling her closer. "Of course not. If anything, i should be thanking you. I just thought that you would be more disappointed."

She smiled and shook her head. "Do you mind if i talk to Caitlin for a moment?"

Barry was happy and surprised at this question but also slightly anxious. "Sure, i need to head to the loft anyways and... you know..." Barry gave Caitlin a quick peck before running off.

Now it was Caitlin's turn to be anxious. "Look Nora, i'm sorry. I know this must be hard for you and..." She was cut off by the young speedster hugging her. She was confused but returned the gesture.

"I'm glad that it's you." Was all that Nora said and just hugged her tighter. Meanwhile Caitlin was tearing up again, she would have never imagined hearing this from her. After all, she was Iris' daughter.

* * *

About an hour later Nora and Caitlin were sitting on the floor in the time vault, laughing as Caitlin was telling her the story of when they went out to the karaoke bar.

They were interrupted as they noticed a familiar streak of orange lightning zipping back and forth outside.

Caitlin stood up and was making her way out to have a look but turned around when she noticed Nora wasn't following. "You coming?"

The young speedster shook her head. "I think i should give him some space. I sort of look like mom so it would be a bit awkward. Plus, i think he needs you right now." She finished with a wink.

Caitlin was a little surprised but nodded and gave her a smile before going to find Barry. She was still amazed by how much Nora seemed to like her.

She recalled one of the things Nora told her in the past hour. _"You know, somewhere i always had a feeling that you two were meant for each other. I mean, speed and cold, what are the odds? You know what they say, opposites attract."_

Only thinking about this made Caitlin smile as she walked through the hallway. However that smile soon faded when she found Barry in one of the room, with all his stuff. "What's this about?"

"Oh, i went to the loft and i realized i just didn't want to be there anymore. I don't know, it just doesn't feel right anymore. What Iris does with it now is not my problem." He sighed. "I also figured that going back to Joe would just be awkward so i'm just gonna be moving in here for the time being."

Caitlin felt bad. It didn't matter how much time they spent there, the lab never really felt like a home. "You could, i mean if you wanted to that is, you could stay with me if you like?" She didn't even dare to look at him at this point. "I mean you know, the lab doesn't really feel like a home and there isn't really any company. You don't have to, it's just a suggestion."

He was being quiet for a little longer that she would have liked and finally looked up to see him staring at her with a wide grin on his face and laughing a little. "What?" She asked.

He moved closer and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're just really cute when you do that." And before she could say anything he was kissing her again. "I'd love to, by the way."

Meanwhile, making sure she was out of sight, Nora was watching the two being cute as anything. She didn't know why but she really loved seeing the two together, it just suddenly came up in her. She didn't know what it was but she didn't care. Realizing that her father probably knew she was there, although he didn't seem to care enough to stop kissing the frosty meta-human, she decided to give them some privacy and sped off with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

Barry and Caitlin decided that it's finally time to go home and get some rest but before they left Barry took her to Cisco's workshop. "What are we doing here?" She asked.

"This." Barry took off his ring and placed in the incinerator in front of them. "Don't you think this is a bit extreme?" She asked again.

"Maybe but i kind of don't want to see that things ever again. Look at it as the start of a new chapter in our lives." He finished with a slight chuckle and pressed the button on the machine before picking her up and running them to her apartment, taking a few clothes with him on the way. He would still have to organize all the stuff he left at the lab tomorrow but he figured that could wait.

On the way over there was just one thing running through her mind. _"A new chapter in __**our**__ lives." _She knew that he might have not seen it that way when he said it but she still liked it nonetheless.

They decided to cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie until it was pretty late. Caitlin yawned. "I'm going to go to sleep." She got up and turned around as she realized he wasn't following. "You coming?"

He gave her a confused look and with that she realized what she said. "I mean you don't have to, i just thought that maybe you wanted to and since the couch is quite uncomfortable..." She was thinking of a way to dig herself out of this one, she found one but wasn't sure it was the best option in hindsight. "Plus, i get really cold." She quietly murmured under her breath.

"What was that last part?" Barry asked. He heard her the first time but just wanted to tease her a little.

She sighed. "I get really cold and i just thought that maybe you could help me warm up a little."

Barry knew that she didn't really get cold because of her powers but decided to play along. "Okay."

A few minutes they were laying in bed, closely snuggled up to each other when Barry spoke up. "Nice trick by the way. I know you don't get cold, you are a literal ice queen. _Elsa._"

She never really liked to be called Elsa but it never bothered her when it came from him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, i've always wanted to sleep with you anyways." After a few seconds of silence, he realizes what he just said. "Oh my god, i didn't mean it like that. I just... it's... i'm sorry."

She chuckled at his awkwardness. "It's okay, you're lucky i like you."

Barry laughed and pressed a gently kiss to the top of her head. "Ugh. We are so awkward sometimes."

"We are quite the pair huh, Mr. Allen?" She asks jokingly.

Barry immediately understood the reference and smiled as he thought back to that day, especially the end of it. "Yes, yes we are Dr. Snow."

They both laughed a little and soon the pair was asleep in each other's arms, just like they had both wanted for so long.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, when Nora was having breakfast she was suddenly feeling nauseous. She didn't think much off it until the nausea was accompanied by a fierce headache. She suddenly got a flash of something, it was Barry and Caitlin. She decided to head to the lab and run some tests.

Meanwhile Caitlin was waking up and the first thing she saw was Barry smiling at her. She hugged him and he gladly reciprocated. "What's that for?"

"Just making sure this wasn't some wonderful dream." She replied.

They stayed in bed for a little longer, cuddling and stealing the occasional kiss until Caitlin noticed Barry being a little distracted. "What are you thinking about?"

"I was just wondering what's going to happen to Nora, i mean she shouldn't even exist anymore." He answered. He wasn't sure if she would want to hear about that, not after everything that happened but he wanted to be honest with her.

"I've been thinking about that as well, i mean she could be running at one point and then turn into dust in the blink of an eye." She noticed Barry started to look a little sad. "You don't want to lose her do you?"

"Honestly, i don't. All she ever wanted was to meet her father and now she won't even exist. I just feel bad that she got caught up in all of this." He explained.

"What if we find a way to keep her here?" Caitlin suggested prompting a confused look from Barry. "Like Thawne wasn't supposed to exist either after Eddie killed himself but he was still around, maybe we can do the same for Nora?"

Suddenly Barry realized something. "What if she's already gone?"

"There's only one way to find out. Let's get to the lab, we'll see from there." At this point Barry's stomach growled. "Though maybe we should have something to eat first."

Barry grinned happily as he was getting out of bed. "I've heard i make some really good pancakes, care to help me?" He extended his hand which she gladly took and in a flash they were in the kitchen. "Woah, i'm going to have to get used to living with a speedster."

After breakfast, the pair decided to head to the lab where they soon found Nora in Caitlin's lab running all sorts of tests. Barry was relieved that she was still here but wondered what she was doing. "Is everything okay?"

She shook her head. "I've been getting flashed of memories lately. But they're not just normal memories, like at one point they are not there and then i get a headache and after that it's as if they've always been there."

"What kind of memories?" Cisco asked as he entered the lab, he heard everything.

Nora had to laugh. "Well there is one where Caitlin is dressed up as Elsa and dad as her prince." This made the engineer laugh but he decided it was better if he stopped when he realized how Caitlin was looking at him. "But there is one thing that's constant in all of them, they all involve you two."

Caitlin had been looking at the test results when she realized some of them were quite complex. "Nora, where did you even learn how to run these?"

"I don't know, i wanted to wait for you but when i got here it was as if i've always known how to do it." She replied. "Do you know what's wrong with me?"

Barry, who had been off to the side finally spoke up as he thought of something. "It's the timeline." He instantly received some weird looks prompting him to continue. "All the memories involve me and Caitlin, so it would make sense that you are remembering new things since we changed the timeline."

"But that still doesn't make sense. If it's the timeline, shouldn't i just get erased from existence instead of making new memories? I mean since you two are together now, i don't get..." She suddenly felt nauseous and soon collapsed in the bed she was sitting.

"Nora?" Caitlin moved closer to check when Nora was engulfed in frost and orange lightning. "What?"

They couldn't do anything but stand there and soon enough the effects disappeared. However, she looked different. Her skin tone was much paler and her hair color was now similar to Caitlin's with a few streaks of white mixed in. "Nora, are you okay?" Caitlin asked as she moved closer.

She slowly opened her eyes. "Mom?" Caitlin's eyes suddenly went wide. "What?"

"It makes sense." Barry cut in. "The flashes of the memories, the frost and the new look. She's our daughter." Barry finished with a smile which Caitlin seemed to share. "Do you remember what happened?" He asked Nora.

She nodded. "Everything i knew earlier is still there but there is just new stuff now."

"Okay, we are going to run some tests. Just to make sure everything is okay." Caitlin said.

Nora smiled. "Okay mom." This echoed in Caitlin's head. _"Mom." _She ended up with a bright smile on her face as she turned to the consoles before turning around. "Barry, care to assist?"

"Sure thing Dr. Snow." Barry happily replied.

The pair was talking about the science behind some of the tests while they were running them while Cisco was keeping Nora company. Nora noticed a weird look on his face. "What's wrong, uncle Cisco?"

He pointed at Barry and Caitlin. "I mean don't you think this is weird, they are finishing each other's sentences like they can read each other's mind or something."

Nora giggled. "Well, i think it's absolutely adorable."

"Well of course you would think that. They're your parents." He replied with a light chuckled.

Soon enough Barry and Caitlin came over again with smiles on their faces. "Good news, it seems like you are perfectly healthy."

The young speedster stood up and gave them both a hug. Cisco thought of something in that moment. "Hey Nora. Since you're now their daughter, do you want a new suit?"

Her eyes went wide and she let out a little excited squeal. "Schway, i've always wanted you to make me one."

In an instant she picked up Cisco and was headed for his workshop. Barry pulled Caitlin in for a hug. "I can't believe she's actually ours now."

"Yeah, me neither. I thought she would just disappear." He replied.

"Should we ask her to move in with us? I just don't think that living in your old loft is fair since... you know." She asked and he nodded before pressing his lips to hers. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

A few hours later, Caitlin and Barry decided to go and find Nora to tell her. They found her with Cisco in the speed lab, testing her new suit. It still amazed them how he was able to make something that quickly.

They watched as the orange and blue lightning flashed around the track before finally coming to a stop in front of them. They were finally able to get a look at the suit. It wasn't that much different from her old one, it was dark blue with with white and gold accents. The emblem was a snowflake with a lightning bolt running through it.

"The suit feels nice, thank you uncle Cisco. Although i'm going to have to pass on the gloves." She engineer gave her a confused look. "Why?"

She raised her hand and a steady stream of frost emanated from it. "Okay, now that's _cool_." Cisco replied with a smirk before running out of the room when an icicle flew next to his head.

Barry was laughing. "Well, i see you got that from your mother."

Nora went and gave both of them a hug. "Want to do something?"

"Well we were actually here to ask you something." Barry started.

"We wanted to ask you if you wanted to move in with us." Caitlin finished.

"I would love to but don't you think it's a little small for the three of us." She sounded a little disappointed, she really wanted to move in with them.

Caitlin also looked a little sad, she hadn't really thought about that before. That's when out of nowhere, Barry said. "Of course, why didn't i think of this before, the mansion."

"What mansion?" Nora asked.

"Wells' old mansion, the one he left for me with Star Labs. It should be more then big enough for the three of us."

"I didn't know Wells left that for you." Caitlin mentioned.

"What? I thought i told you back in the day. He left me the lab, the mansion and a few other things like the airfield for example and _a lot _of money."

"How much money?" Nora asked, she was curious. She never knew about any of this.

Barry pulled up his phone and showed them his bank account leaving them both staring at it in shock. "That's... a lot of zeros." Nora finally said.

"I didn't know my boyfriend was a billionaire. I thought rich people were supposed to be annoying and only care about themselves." Caitlin said in a playful tone.

"Nope, not all of them." He replied as he gave her a quick peck. "I honestly thought you knew since you know, i was the one paying you all these years. By the way, did you never notice how after Wells was gone, your paycheck became like three times what it was before?"

Caitlin suddenly felt bad. She never really payed attention to her paychecks and never even thanked him for it. She should have known since he was technically her boss. "I'm sorry, i should gave known. And thank you."

"It's okay, don't worry about it. I doubt even Iris knew about it since i only told everyone once and it was never really mentioned anymore. And you're welcome."

As cute as they seemed to be, Nora really wanted to go and check out the mansion. "Can we go and take a look at the mansion now? Please?"

Barry grinned mischievously as he got an idea. "We'll race you." He picked Caitlin and ran off, leaving Nora with a little note with the adres on it.

She instantly ran after them. After a little while she arrived at the mansion, no trace of her parents.

They arrived a few seconds later and Nora immediately jumped when she realized she beat them. "Yes, take that old man." She joked.

"Old man huh?" Barry and Caitlin exchanged a quick look and laughed. They agreed to let her win, like any parent would do. "Come on, let's go inside shall we?" Barry said as he jingled the keys in his hand.

They stepped inside and Nora was amazed by how the place looked. She instantly flashed off to explore, leaving Barry and Caitlin behind.

Barry was obviously thinking about something and Caitlin was pretty sure she knew what it was. "You find it weird to come live here knowing that he lived here, don't you?" Barry nodded. "I'm sorry. You know we can move somewhere else if you don't want to live here right?"

Barry shook his head and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't worry. As long as you're here with me, i don't care who lived here before." Barry pressed his lips to hers and soon enough she was being pressed against the wall nearby.

Just in that moment, Nora came back from her tour. She fake coughed to get their attention. "Uh guys, i don't want to interrupt here and you two are definitely cute and all but i don't want to watch you make me. Plus, i'm not supposed to be born for another couple of years."

Barry was blushing madly when he noticed in what state he apparently left Caitlin in. She was still stood against the wall, blankly staring into the distance. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Hmm? What? Yeah, i'm fine. That was just... wow." Nora was giggling at her mother's current state. Barry chuckled. "I kiss that well huh?"

Caitlin came up to him with a smile. "You surely do, mister." And she kissed him again.

Nora was getting a little impatient. "Ugh. Come on you two cuties, let's move in already. You can have as much fun as you like later tonight."

The two instantly separated, both blushing to the point that it was probably brighter then Barry's suit. _"Did she really just say that?"_ Caitlin thought to herself, though she wasn't necessarily against the idea. She blushed even harder when she imagined that.

"Alright fine, let's go." Barry finally managed say after a little awkward silence.

They made their way to the exist while Nora was rambling on about how cool the place was. "And did you know it has it's own lab? And the garden is huge. And it has it's own..."

Barry decide to cut in, as much as he liked her excitement, they still had to actually move in. "Okay, slow down a minute. Come on, we'll race you back to Caitlin's."

Barry immediately picked Caitlin up and sped off with Nora right behind them. And he wasn't planning on letting her win this time, especially after the "Old man." remark.

* * *

**So this chapter could have gone better but i think it's still pretty good. This is the end of the first part of the story and now the next 2 chapters will be the second part. I still have to write the third part though. **

**Hope you enjoyed. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there. So this chapter takes place a few weeks after the last ones. This will be my version of episode 17/18... well mainly 17 at the end. The next chapter will then probably focus on episode 19. I think.**

**I hope you like it. :D**

* * *

The team was back in the cortex after their fight with Grace. Everyone seemed a little down after Orlin Dwyer was killed and Ralph wanted to cheer everyone up a bit. "I don't know about you guys but i could use a drink."

Everyone agreed and started making their way to the exit but Nora stayed behind. "Nora, you coming?" Barry asked.

Cecile used her powers and knew something was wrong. "Nora, you want to tell us something don't you?"

Joe and Cecile were both there, it was hard for them when they heard about Barry and Iris' divorce. But somewhere deep inside, Joe knew that Barry loved Caitlin, it was obvious at times. As much as he hated to admit it, he was happy for the two.

Nora just stood there looking horrified. "She wants to tell you her secret." Was suddenly heard from the doorway. It was Sherloque.

"Right?" Sherloque asked. Nora remained silent. "She doesn't know where to start. Difficult to know where to begin when you secret threatens everything, everyone around you."

Nora was having a mental crisis at super-speed inside her head. A millions questions going through her mind. "Why now? Have i messed everything up? Will they still love me?" That last one in particular echoed in her mind. Since that day a few weeks ago when she became Barry and Caitlin's daughter, she had been feeling this incomparable amount of guilt. She knew this technically wasn't her that did this but i still was in some way. All she knew now, was that she was going to tell them.

"Sherloque, stop it! Please. If..." She started and Sherloque didn't say anything else, like he figured out what she was trying to say giving her the go-ahead to continue. "If they are going to know, i want to be the one that tells them." Sherloque gave a slight nod and took a few steps back.

She turned to the crowd that was gathered around the desk, staring at her with confusion written all over their faces. She was scared what might happen now, what they might do but most of all, she was afraid of what her parents would do.

She finally managed to gather the courage necessary and began to talk. "Sherloque is right, there is a secret. I swear i wanted to tell you so many times, even more so after the last few weeks." She took a deep breath knowing very well that this might ruin everything. "Coming back in time to meet you wasn't just my idea. I've been working with someone who taught me how to time travel and told me how i should do all of this. I've been working with... Eobard Thawne."

Immediately as those last two words left her lips she noticed everyone's look, the hurt in their eyes. However there were only two people in the room she was paying the most attention to, her parents.

She noticed that Caitlin wasn't looking at her but instead she was looking at Barry. Caitlin knew what this did to Barry, finding out that your daughter of all people, has been working with your worst enemy. She was waiting on him to say something. She loved Nora since the day she arrived and even more after the last few weeks.

When Caitlin finally took her eyes off of Barry for a few seconds and looked at Nora, she didn't see a traitor or a bad person. She saw a scared little girl, afraid that everything was now ruined. She knew that look because a few years ago, she was that scared girl when she first found out about her powers. What others might do if they found out.

Because of this, she knew she would forgive her. She knew what this felt like. However she also knew that for Barry, this was completely different. She knew that he probably wouldn't be able to forgive her, not after everything that man had put him through.

As the silent minutes ticked on, Nora was still watching her parents. Barry meanwhile was fuming with rage, he wanted to lock her up immediately. But then he remembered what had happened in the last few weeks. Without her, he would have probably never told Caitlin how he felt.

His thoughts finally settled on Caitlin, on what she would do. He knew that she loved him and Nora more then anything. He thought about what she would do if she was in his shoes. _"She would forgive her."_

Nora couldn't take the silence any longer. "Mom, dad. I wanted to tell you, i tried to tell you. Please, i'm so sorry." Hearing these words only confirmed what Barry already knew. He knew what he had to do.

She suddenly noticed Barry moving at super-speed. To her it looked like normal speed but at the moment if felt agonizingly slow. _"This is it."_ She thought. She was going to be thrown in a cell in the pipeline. She knew she had ruined it all, that they didn't love her anymore.

She was ready to be taken away but she was shocked by what happened next, she never thought it would end this way. She was being hugged. She was confused, she didn't know what to do so she just hugged him back. A few seconds later they were joined by Caitlin and she began to cry.

The others were so kind to leave the room, even Sherloque didn't need to be told again. After a little while when Nora seemed to have calmed down, Caitlin pulled away. "We should go home and talk."

Nora looked up noticed how they were both looking at her, with love. She happily smiled and nodded.

* * *

When they came home, Caitlin thought that Barry might be a bit on edge now since this house was Thawne's after all. To her surprise however, he seemed fine.

They all went and decided to sit down on Barry and Caitlin's bed. Nora told them everything. How she found out about her powers, in both timelines. Why she went to Thawne for help. Everything.

After she told them everything there was a little silence. "I'm sorry i lied to you. I wanted to tell you so many times. I'm so _so_ sorry." She finally said as she began to tear up again.

Caitlin pulled the young speedster in her arm. "It's okay." Barry soon joined in and said something that Nora never would have expected from him. "I probably would have done the same if i was in your shoes. As much as i hate to admit it, i've asked him for help more then i would have liked."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Barry spoke up again. "Just promise me one thing." Nora nodded. "Never go back to him, at least not unless you tell us. If there is anything you have questions about, we're always here for you."

"I promise." Nora instantly replied. She was happy that everything turned out alright. They stayed there for a while, hugging until Barry yawned. "I think we should go to sleep."

"Okay." Nora said a little disappointed. Barry picked up on this and looked at Caitlin who was grinning at him. He knew what she was thinking and he was thinking the same. "Nora, you can stay if you want?" She immediately turned around and jumped with excitement.

Caitlin laughed. "Okay, go get ready." Nora did as instructed and left Barry and Caitlin to do the same. A little time later she came back, Barry and Caitlin were already in bed.

She pretty much jumped in between them causing both to smile at their daughter. A little while later, they were all asleep. Nora as happy as she could be to be surrounded by the two people she loved most.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Barry and Caitlin woke up and just stayed in bed. "She looks happy." Caitlin whispered and Barry quickly agreed.

The two stayed like that and hugged Nora. The young speedster soon yawning and opening her eyes. "Sorry, we didn't mean to wake you up." Caitlin said.

Nora shook her head and giggled. "It's okay, i've been up for a while. I was just enjoying the cuddling."

"Hmm. As sneaky as your mother, i see." Barry joked making them both laugh.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you last night." Nora said giving both of them a hug.

"You're always welcome, Nora." Caitlin answered.

They all layed there, laughing until Barry got a phone call. He suddenly looked shocked prompting Caitlin and Nora to look concerned. "Icicle broke into your mother's lab."

Caitlin instantly looked horrified. "Is she okay?" Barry nodded. As much as she hated her mother, she still cared about her.

"Come on, let's go." He said. Caitlin gestured to her current outfit and Barry shot into action, instantly changing her into something appropriate.

He picked her up ready to leave when he noticed that Nora hadn't even moved. "Nora, you coming?"

"Wouldn't it be weird if i showed up there. I look a little different then last time remember?" Nora said.

"Don't worry, i've already taken care of that. The old you transferred away and because i did such a good job teaching you, they instantly gave me a new intern. That means you, again." Barry had a tiny smug grin on his face.

Caitlin laughed. "Okay, let's not inflate your ego more then it already is." Barry acted a little offended. "What ego?"

Nora soon joined in on the laughter and hugged Barry. "Thanks dad."

* * *

The trio then made their way to Tannhauser Industries where they were met by Joe and Captain Singh. "Allen, you're taking your girlfriend on cases now, huh?"

Barry started nervously stuttering until he noticed that Singh was laughing. "Don't worry Barry, it's alright. Plus she might come in handy here." He knew that Caitlin's mother owned the lab so he wasn't even remotely worried, he was just messing with Barry. He then turned to her. "Dr. Snow, nice to see you again." Caitlin smiled and shook his hand.

Next Captain Singh went over to Nora. "I hear you're the new intern, welcome to the CCPD."

"Thanks, nice to meet you." Nora happily replied. He soon got a call and excused himself for a moment leaving Barry, Nora and Joe to take a look at the lab that was broken into while Caitlin went to talk to her mother.

"I don't suppose Icicle left any frozen fingerprints behind." Joe asked after the two speedsters were done looking around.

Barry sighed. "No, but this docking station is lined with a carbon-filled Kapton polyamide."

Joe seemed to have no idea what that ment so Nora decided to save him. "NASA uses it to build probes meant for the coldest reaches of space."

Joe then noticed all the water on the ground. "There's a lot of puddles in here, do you think he stole whatever kept this place cold?"

"Try way beyond cold." Barry and Nora said simultaneously making Joe laugh a little.

They then noticed Caitlin and her mother arguing in the next room. They quickly noticed it wasn't their business and continued the investigation.

After a little while Carla stormed out and Caitlin came over. "You okay?" Barry asked while Nora went and hugged her.

"I will be, as soon as we find Icicle." Barry came over and kissed her. "Plus, how can i not be okay with you two around."

"Sorry to interrupt but did you find out what Icicle stole?" Joe said.

"Yes, it's a prototype Cryo-Atomizer." Caitlin answered prompting a confused look from Joe. "And what can he do with that?"

"Nothing good." Nora replied. Now everyone was staring at her. "How do you know that?" Caitlin asked.

"Well you see, in the future, we use those at the CCPD to keep certain chemicals at the right temperature. It was actually dad's idea to implement those." Nora explained looking at Barry with a smile.

"Huh, superhero, singer, billionaire and CSI genius. Quite the resume you have there Mr. Allen." Caitlin joked.

"It certainly seems like it. Dr. so many tittles, Snow." He joked back.

Joe in the meantime was just a little confused. "Wait, billionaire?" Barry just sighed. "I'll tell you later."

A few minutes later when Carla came back, they started to discuss how to find the prototype.

Caitlin first explained what it could do. "The Cryo-Atomizer has the ability to disperse particles into the atmosphere, particles that slow down the atoms to a grinding halt. And the slower they get..."

"The colder they get." Barry finished prompting a smile from Joe. "How cold are we talking?" The detective asked.

"Absolute zero." Caitlin replied. "And if we combine them with Icicle's meta-powers..." She then pulled up a simulation of what would happen to show everyone.

"He could plunge Central City into a new ice age." Nora said finishing her mother's sentence just like Barry so often does.

"There is some good news. I think we can track the nano-cryo-particles inside the atomizer. We just have to reprogram an oscillating inversion scanner." Caitlin then turned to Barry. "Do you mind running to the downstairs storage area and grabbing it?"

Barry hummed and nodded and was already on his way when Carla interrupted. "Wait. You should use a modified field array. There's on in the upstairs archives."

"No, no. Actually, the inversion scanner would work best. Thank you." Caitlin cut in again.

They kept arguing back and forth a little bit until Barry spoke up. As much as he didn't want to contradict the woman he loved, he sort of wanted to keep a good relationship with her mother. "We'll get both. Nora, come on."

They were both on their way out when Joe asked them if they needed help. "Nah." Nora simply answered as she pushed Barry further out.

They were both gone for only a few minutes when Joe noticed something. "Is it me or is it getting cold in here?" He then realized what this meant. He told Caitlin and her mother to run and pulled out his gun. Icicle came into the room and shot a blast at him but before it could reach him Nora sped in front of him and took the hit.

She didn't seem to be affected much due to her own cold powers but the force of the hit caused her to be flung into Joe which knocked him out and cause her to break her leg. When Icicle then shot another blast in Caitlin direction, Barry didn't even need to think twice and jumped right in front of her.

With Caitlin's own ice powers, Icicle made sure that the blast meant for her was a lot stronger. As Barry took the hit he was flung back into her, knocking her out but he wasn't so lucky.

Icicle took both Caitlin and her mom to his hideout. Meanwhile back in the cortex, Sherloque was about to take his leave when an alarm went off. He hopped through the breach and found Joe unconscious on the ground while Nora was next to Barry, crying. "Dad, please wake up."

Sherloque knew what needed to be done and went over to them. "He has hypothermia, you need to heat him up so that his speed healing kicks in."

Nora didn't need to be told twice and wiped away her tears and put her hands on his chest, creating a few sparks of lightning.

He soon opened his eyes. "Caitlin! Icicle has her." He tried to get up but was stopped by Sherloque. "No, Monsieur Allen. Wait. In time. First, you rest. Both of you."

In his worry for Caitlin he almost forgot about Nora and he felt terrible for that. "Are you okay?"

She tried to get up and winced. "No, i think i broke my leg. Is grandpa Joe alright?"

He had himself just woken up and was able to reply. "I'm fine."

The four of them went back to Star Labs and Barry made sure that Nora's leg would be okay. He picked up on a few things when he was around Caitlin and when he didn't seem to know something it seemed like Nora did.

After that was done Barry went and joined Sherloque and Joe in the cortex and started to look for Caitlin. After a little while he hit the desk and sighed. "There's no leads. There's no hits on either Caitlin's or Icicle's cryo-signatures, no reads on facial recognition, nothing."

"Barr, we'll find them. We always do." Joe said calmly.

Barry however wasn't really in a good mood. "How, Joe? How are we going to find them? Caitlin's kidnapped, we need Caitlin to find Caitlin and Cisco's on another earth." Barry had enough and sped out. He needed a break.

After about half an hour, Nora found Barry sitting in the pipeline. It had always been him and Caitlin's spot whenever they were troubled by something.

Barry noticed her walking in. "What are you doing? You're leg isn't healed yet."

She sat down next to him and gave him a hug. "It's fine. I can walk a little without it hurting, forget running though. How are you doing?"

He sighed. "I don't know. I just don't want anything to happen to your mother and i don't even know where to start looking for her."

"It's okay, we'll find them." He wasn't exactly sure if he could believe that right now but hearing it from her still made him smile.

Then Nora remembered something and chuckled. Barry gave her a confused look prompting her to explain. "You did it again." She said with another chuckle.

"Did what again?" Barry asked.

"You threw yourself in harms way for mom again, just like a few weeks ago when i reversed time. It just shows how much you really love her."

This time Barry chuckled. "And i would do it again and again and again, same goes for you." He pulled her in for another hug as she noticed she started to cry a few tears of joy at his statement. "Come on, let go find you mother."

The two slowly made their way back to the cortex where they were again greeted by Joe and Sherloque. The latter of the two instantly spoke up when he saw them. "I might have a way of finding them. It occurs to me that hiding a needle in a haystack is good. Hiding a needle in a stack of needles... That's better." He then pulled up a map of all the cold spots in the area.

"You think Icicle is masking their cryo-signatures with someplace that's already cold?" Barry asked.

"Giving him the perfect cover." Sherloque replied. "So we just refocus out search, look for temperature anomalies in already existing cold spots, et voila." He further explained.

Barry was instantly in a better mood. "This is great. I'll start re-tasking the satellites." It didn't take long for him to actually find something that stood out. "I've got them."

"Come on then, go get them." Nora said as she took a seat at the desk. "I'll keep an eye on you from here."

Barry flashed off to the Tannhauser site. He was instantly greeted by Caitlin who had already manager to escape. "Save her. I'm gonna go get him" He noticed the situation her mother was in and nodded. "Be careful." She flashed him a quick smile before she left.

Barry tried to open the door but pulled back and winced as it was too cold. "Guys, i have a problem. I need to phase Carla out of a cryo-chamber but it's too cold. I can't even touch it."

"We need heat, fast." Joe stated. "What if he generates a lightning bolt?" Nora suggested.

"He can't throw a bolt at her, that would kill her." Joe replied.

"Then why doesn't he just hold onto it?" She said.

"That could kill him." Joe answered again but was then cut off by Sherloque. "No, no, no, she's right. The lightning cannot hurt you if you are in phase."

"If half my molecules are in phase, the electricity would hop from stable molecule to stable molecule." Barry reasoned.

"Building an electron bridge that will generate the heat you need, et voila." Sherloque said and Nora cut in. "Without electrocuting him, he can phase in, grab her and phase out."

"All in three tenths of a second." The detective stated. Barry wasn't exactly confident as he said that. "Uh huh." He went and did as instructed and managed to safely get Carla out of the cryo-chamber.

He warmed her up until she regained consciousness. He grabbed her a blanket and soon noticed Caitlin and Thomas coming in. He left the three of them to talk for a little bit.

It didn't take long however until Cicada showed up and soon grabbed hold of Barry. "Run." He yelled just before he was flung to the side knocking him out.

"Get out of here, i'll take care of this." Caitlin said to her parents before turning to Cicada. "Cool knife, i've got two."

The both of them fought but Cicada managed to get the upper hand. She threw her dagger at Caitlin but Thomas threw himself in it's path.

Barry just woke up to see Cicada fly off and Thomas laying on the ground.

"Dad, i told you to go." Caitlin said in tears.

"I already left once before, the worst mistake i made in my entire life. I wasn't gonna make that again." He then noticed Barry sitting to the side of them and motioned to him to come closer.

"Take care of her, okay?" He whispered in his ear. Barry was a little surprised but nodded. "I promise."

* * *

A week later everyone was gathered at Thomas' funeral.

A little after the ceremonie, Carla pulled Barry aside for a moment. "Listen, Mr Allen. I know me and my daughter haven't always seen eye to eye but it seems that you make her happy and all i've ever wanted was for her to be happy. Just promise me you'll take care of her."

Barry smiled. "Thank you. I promise you on my life that i will make sure that nothing ever happens to her." She might have not known what he meant with that but he certainly did, thinking back to when Nora reversed time and to when Icicle attacked. "Oh, and you can just call me Barry."

She nodded and gave him a smile before leaving. He stood there and looked over to the woman he loved, she was talking with Nora. In that exact moment he knew what he had to do.

And he wasn't going to wait long to do it...

* * *

**Well, part 2 ends here. Now unfortunately part 3 doesn't exist... YET. I am and will be extremely busy in the coming weeks and won't be able to write at all. So for now this is it. I'll try and get it written as soon as possible though. **

**Hope you liked it so far though. Bye. 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so i know i said i would not post part 3 for a little while but i ended up pulling an all-nighter and finishing this up. #WorthIt **

**I hope you like this final chapter, it's probably not as good i hoped it would be but i hope it will do the previous ones justice. **

**Anyways, enjoy. :D**

* * *

For about a month now, Barry has been looking for the right way to propose to Caitlin but with taking down Cicada and everything he didn't exactly find the right time. However, now that everything was back to normal Barry was determined to find finally do it.

He was in his lab at the CCPD, he was done with all his CSI work for today so he was trying to come up with the perfect way to propose. Unfortunately, it wasn't going too well.

Nora meanwhile came into the lab and called his name multiple times but no reply came. She made sure nobody was coming in after her and generated a bit of electricity. She pointed his way and the tiny lighting bolt shot his way.

After the bolt hit he was finally aware of her presence and turned to her. "That tickles... Also, it's quite rude to throw lightning at your father."

"Sorry." She said with a tiny grin telling Barry she didn't really mean it. "But you wouldn't listen so i had to get your attention somehow. And like you said, it only tickles a little."

He laughed a little, meanwhile thinking on how to get her back for shocking him. "Come here." She gladly came over and gave him a big hug but Barry winced as soon as she touched him. "Are you okay?" She quickly asked concerned that the lightning bolt might have done more then just tickle. "I'm so sorry."

Barry couldn't hold it any longer and burst out laughing and Nora just stared at him in confusion. "I'm only messing with you." He then pulled her in for a proper hug this time around.

"So are you going to tell me why you were so distracted?" She asked.

Barry then had an idea, why he didn't think of this before was a mystery to him. She was the perfect person to ask since she was from the future. "Nora, do you know how i proposed to your mother?"

"Not that i can remember, i was never told." She proceeded to casually explain. After a little moment she finally realized what was going on. "Wait! You want to propose to mom? That's amazing. You don't seem too excited though."

Barry sighed. "I didn't think it would be so difficult, i just want it to be perfect."

"I'm sure that whatever you come up with, it'll be just perfect. Knowing mom, you could probably propose in the middle of nowhere and she'll love it." She joked.

That's when Barry got an idea. "That's it. Nora, you're a genius!"

She was a little confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to take her somewhere private and propose there. Like a private island or something." Barry explained.

"Oh my god that's a great idea. It's going to be so sweet." Nora almost jumped with excitement but she then thought of something. "So, we have a private island?"

Barry then looked a little disappointed. "No, but i can just rent one for a weekend or something."

"Do you even know how to do that?" She asked prompting him to look even more disappointed.

He didn't really know what else he could do but he then got another idea. "I don't but Oliver does. He was a millionaire, he probably knows"

Nora gasped with excitement. "I've always wanted to meet uncle Olie. Can i come with you when you ask him? Pleeeaaaassse?"

Barry chuckled. "Come on then, i'll race you to star city."

* * *

Barry and Nora soon arrived in Star City. And flashed into the arrow cave. "Hello Barry" Oliver said. He seemed to be alone at the time.

Nora instantly ran up to Oliver and hugged him. "I don't really do hugs." The archer quickly said.

"Oh come on uncle Olie. You hugged me all the time in the future." Hearing this prompted a confused look from him. "Uncle Olie?" He asked as he turned to Barry.

Barry chuckled and started explaining. "Oliver, I'd like to introduce you to Nora Snow-Allen. My daughter from the future."

"Wait, Snow-Allen?" He asked after a little while of just staring blankly into the distance.

"You've missed a few things." Barry said. Nora was meanwhile just giggling in the background.

"So, i assume you didn't come all the way out here just to introduce me to your... daughter." It was still a little weird for him.

"Actually no. I wanted to ask you if you could help me with something." Barry asked. "Of course, what do you need?" The reply came.

"I want to propose to Caitlin and i'd like to do it somewhere private, like a secluded island or something. And i know you have some experience with that sort of stuff." Barry explained.

"Well, there is this villa we used to rent back in the day. It's on a private island with everything you could ever need. "Oliver pulled up some pictures he had on his phone." But i have to warn you, it's really expensive."

"Looks perfect. Can you take care of it? I'm not really good at this kind of stuff." Barry asked looking a little embarrassed.

"Barry, no offence but since when do you have this kind of money?" Oliver asked as he pulled up the amount of money it would take to rent the place.

"Oh you don't know either do you?" Barry pulled out his phone and showed him his bank account. Oliver's eyes went wide when he noticed the amount of money his friend apparently had to his name. "Where did you get all this from?"

"I've had this for years, Eobard Thawne left it for me together with Star Labs and some other stuff." Barry explained. "And apparently nobody knows about this..."

"Well in that case, i'll take care of the details and let you know when it's all set up. I assume you don't need transportation there?" Barry shook his head and pulled his phone up again and after a few presses he turned to Oliver again. "I've transferred 2 million to your account, just keep the rest after you've taken care of everything."

"Barry, that's way to much. I can't take that." Oliver quickly protested.

"Don't worry about that Olie, you deserve it. Plus, you can use that to buy you and Felicity some stuff for the baby." Barry finished with a wink.

Oliver chuckled. "Alright then, i'll let you know when everything is ready." Barry went up to him to shake his hand and thank him but Oliver instead hugged him.

"I thought you didn't like hugs?" Barry asked. "Well, according to your daughter i do." He replied prompting a laugh from the speedster.

"Thank you, Oliver. I appreciate your help." Oliver quickly dismissed the compliment. "It's the least i can do. Now go get the girl." The archer finished with a wink.

Barry nodded and was ready to go when Nora hugged Oliver again. This time he hugged back as well and Barry thought it was adorable seeing Oliver hug people.

The two speedsters made their way back to Central City and went over to Star Labs. Nora made sure to distract Caitlin while Barry made his way to Cisco's workshop.

"Hey man, what's up?" The engineer greeted.

"Hey dude. I was wondering if you could do me a favor." Barry asked.

"Anything for my best friend. How can i help?" The reply came.

"Well i am going to take Caitlin to this private island and i'm planning on proposing." Cisco immediately smiled. "And i was wondering if you could make a ring?"

"Say no more." Cisco said as he got a small black box from one of the drawers. Barry immediately gave him a surprised look. "Oh come on. We both knew this day would come. That and i can literally see the future. But i'll have you know this ring has been Cisco'ed, it will change color depending on whether Caitlin is using her powers or not. You know, i thought that since Frost exists, she shouldn't be left out."

Barry went over and hugged his best friend. "Thank you dude, this is amazing. I am sure she'll love it."

"Like i said, anything for my best friend." Cisco then remembered what Barry said earlier. "So wait, where are you taking her?"

"I've asked Oliver to help me with renting this private island, we'd be spending the weekend there and i was thinking of proposing then." He pulled out his phone and showed him some pictures.

Cisco's eyes went wide as he saw where his friend was planning on going. "Woah dude, this looks so expensive. How are you paying for that?"

Barry sighed. "Really? You don't know either?" Cisco shot him a confused look. Barry proceeded to show him his bank account. Cisco just stood there frozen for a while and after the shock wore off he managed utter a few words. "W-What? How?"

"Thawne left me all of "Harrison Wells'" belonging after we defeated him. This includes the lab, his old mansion, the money and a few more things." Barry explained once more.

Then Cisco finally realized something. "So that's why my paycheck went up so much after all that. I thought it was just coincidence."

Barry chuckled. "You know my name is on your paycheck right?"

Cisco looked a bit embarrassed now. "I only look at the numbers really. Sorry."

"It's okay dude. Don't worry about it." They talked for a little bit longer before Barry went to prepare for the weekend. Oliver manager to book everything and gave him the details.

* * *

When Friday finally came around Barry got out of bed early to bring some stuff they would need over to the villa already.

When he returned Caitlin was awake and already eating breakfast. Nora seemed to still be asleep. "Hey you, where have you been?"

"I was bringing some of our clothes and stuff over to a secret location where you and i will be spending the weekend." Barry replied as he sat down.

"What? Why? Where are we going?" Caitlin asked. "Well, once you finish here we can head right on over and you can find out for yourself." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Well aren't we mysterious today, huh?" Caitlin joked. Barry just chuckled and waited until she was done.

When they finally arrived on the island Caitlin couldn't believe her eyes. "Oh my god, Barry this looks amazing." She was slightly worried about how much Barry payed for this since she never really liked expensive gifts or anything but she decided to let this one slip. She loved it.

"I hoped you would like it but there are still a few things waiting for you this weekend." Barry teased.

They enjoyed the rest of the day and decided to end it with a nice walk on the beach. There was not a cloud in the sky, it was a perfect night."

"This looks beautiful." Caitlin remarked as she looked at the stars.

"Yes it does." Barry confirmed but he wasn't paying any attention to the sky. And while he was looking at her and how beautiful she looked in the moonlight, he decided this was the right time. A bit earlier then he planned but this was it.

He took her hand and went down to one knee. "Caitlin Snow." He started. She instantly knew what this was and teared up.

"Five years ago when i first woke up from my coma, the first person i saw was you. Through the years you have always been by my side even when things couldn't get any worse. I have loved you since i first layed eyes on you but i was too blind to realize it at the time. But not anymore." He pulled the small black box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a beautiful ice white diamond ring with snowflakes covering the sides.

"Caitlin Snow, will you marry m-..." He wasn't able to finish his sentence before she flew into his arms. "I'll take that as a yes" He said.

"A thousand times yes." She finally replied. He then slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her for what seemed like hours. They sat down on the beach and enjoyed the rest of the evening together, looking out at the stars. But really, Barry was just looking at one star. He decided to tell her about the rings special properties later. He was also going to look into buying the island completely but that was a story for another time.

What the pair didn't know was that Nora was watching the events unfold. Well, Barry probably knew but he didn't seem to care. Nora was so grateful she was able to see this wonderful moment in her parents' lives. She always wanted to know how it happened but to actually be there in person was something she only dreamed about. She was in tears when she decided to run back to the lab.

When she got there however, an alarm went off. _"Incoming time flux. Incoming time flux." _

She was worried when she made her way over to the time vault. "Please let this be alright." She told herself.

When she entered the time vault she noticed the newspaper changed. The tittle now read "Crisis averted."

She went on to read the article a little. "After a long battle with the Reverse Flash, the Flash with the help of Frost, Vibe and Xs managed to defeat the evil speedster and capture him." A little further the article talked about when the heroes left the scene, Flash and Frost were seen kissing, sparking some interesting new rumors.

Another article read: "Star Labs re-opens under Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow-Allen. Executive director and head of the engineering division Cisco Ramon, told the press that they plan on re-activating the particle accelerator successfully this time."

Nora's smile grew wider and wider as she kept reading. She decided to call it a night and head on home, after all she needed to rest as she was in charge of taking care of the city for the rest of the weekend. She left the time vault with a smile, happy that everything was as it should be.

* * *

**Alright, i guess this is it. THE END. I hope you enjoyed this story as much i did writing it. **

**Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews. It really means a lot to me.**

**Now as i mentioned in the previous chapter, i will be quite busy over the coming weeks so i don't know when i will post another fic. Though you never know. I still have plenty of ideas saved up and if i ever decide to pull another all-nighter i might end up with something much sooner. XD**

**Anyways, thank you for reading. Byeee. 3**


End file.
